


A Different Warrior

by GirlGamer0



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Jemma Simmons, Bisexual Lorelei, Brainwashing, Closeted Jemma Simmons, Dark Skye | Daisy Johnson, Dubious Consent, Evil Skye, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Hypnotism, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Lorelei, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Skye | Daisy Johnson, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlGamer0/pseuds/GirlGamer0
Summary: Lorelei's control over Men is widely known by Sif, which she warned Coulson and his team about. But what if that power also affects lesbians? Sif and the team wouldn't know because it has never been an issue before.Lorelei can sense lesbians the same way she can sense Men that have resistance to her powers. Skye already has her powers and is a lesbian. Lorelei watches Skye's abilities and chooses a different warrior.





	1. Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> Again, taking a couple of creative licenses with this one. Making Lorelei Bi, Skye a Lesbian, and well.... I'm going to keep a couple of these surprises for later chapters.

Somewhere in the desert outside of Las Vegas, Nevada, an otherworldly portal opens. Stepping through the portal, Lorelei takes stock of the world. "Finally, a world I can conquer." She laughs as she walks down the desolate local highway, until a car pulls up. The passenger side window slides down and a female voice shouts, "Hey gorgeous! Are you heading to Vegas Con too!?" The anonymous woman nervously laughs as Lorelei bends down, peering into the window.

Lorelei senses something's different about this woman, but she doesn't understand why. "What did you call me?" She says in a cold, intimidating tone. The woman stutters nervously, "I.... I.... I said you.... you were.... gor.... gorgeous....." Lorelei points to the keys and the woman almost instinctively takes them out of the ignition, turning the car off. Lorelei looks into the back row then back at the woman. Confused, she says, "Answer me truthfully. Where is your husband?" Her Asgardian accent coming through completely now.

The woman raises an eyebrow. "I don't have a husband..." Before she can continue, Lorelei interrupts, "Then what about your boyfriend? Where is the man?" 

The woman continues to answer in a confused honesty, "I don't have a man in my life. I am a lesbian. I called you gorgeous because in that cosplay you look absolutely beautiful." The woman can tell that Lorelei is confused by her words. She unlocks the car, "You're not from around here are you."

Lorelei smirks as she takes a seat in the car. Looking at the woman, she proclaims, "No, I'm not. I am Lady Lorelei of Asgard, and I am your new Queen! Now take me to the closest Palace from which I shall rule this pathetic planet." Lorelei expects the woman to laugh or fight her, but is pleasantly surprised by the outcome.

"Of course my Queen. I shall take you to Caesar's Palace. Thank you for allowing me the honor to take you there." The woman says in a practically lovesick tone. She is acting like many of the men that Lorelei has captivated in the past. She smiles to herself as she imagines ways she could make her control over not just this planet, but the universe completely.

***** Sometime Later *****

Lady Sif has just informed Phil Coulson’s team of Lorelei’s presence. Still believing that only men can be affected by Lorelei’s powers, Sif, Melinda May, Jemma Simmons, and Skye leave the ship to confront the evil Asgardian.

As they attempt to land near Caesar’s Palace, the last known location of Lorelei’s GPS tracker, they are greeted by a hail of bullets. Lorelei has already made quick work of the Las Vegas police force. 

Forced to land elsewhere, the women land their ship on the outskirts of the city. Inside the shop, they make a game plan.

Sif pulls out a collar. “This is the only weapon that can stop Lorelei. Put this on her neck, and she will be unable to speak. It will break the hold that anyone has over her. Now, the building she is.....” Sif stops talking as the sound of helicopter rotor blades get closer.

The four women dash outside to see the app of the city’s police helicopters heading their way. They fly overhead without attacking, landing several hundred yards away. About 50 police officers, and Lorelei herself, step out of the various helicopters. “Lady Sif, leave this realm and I will not harm your friends.”

Sif looks at her allies and says, “She lies. She would murder you as soon as I left.” Skye steps forward and Lorelei senses something. The officers open fire to protect their ‘Queen.’ Before she can order them to stop, she is amazed by Skye’s ability to freeze the bullets in mid-air. 

Becoming more curious, Lorelei sends one of the officers to speak with Skye with demands. When the officer reaches Skye, she places her hands on either both sides of his head and lightly vibrates. The vibration is just enough to break the hold of Lorelei’s powers and she is shocked that without a word, he knows what’s going on.

Lorelei smirks, thinking “I just found the ultimate warrior.” Grabbing an officer to use as a hostage she approaches Skye. Sif tosses Skye the collar, much to the delight of Lorelei. Meeting in the middle of the field Lorelei state, “Tell me your name.”

Skye looks back at Sif who is just shouting at Lorelei. The moment Skye takes her eyes off of Lorelei, she pounces. Putting her hand on Skye’s should, she says softly, “Look at your Queen when she is talking to you.” Skye’s head snaps back to Lorelei.

“Tell you Queen what your name is my lovely warrior.” Skye blushes, her mind well under the control of Lorelei now. “Daisy Johnson, codename Skye.” Lorelei smirks deviously. “Well, Skye, you have the privilege of being my warrior, personal bodyguard, and lover.”

Lorelei takes her hand off of Skye’s shoulder. Sif, Jemma, and May are still unaware of what has happened. Lorelei again, speaks softly, “show me your power, shatter the collar.” Skye looks at Lorelei, with a wicked grin. She turns back to Sif, holding the collar up, and with a flick of a wrist it shatters. “All show bow before my true love!”

***** To be continued *****


	2. Getting Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye’s under Lorelei’s spell, and the two believe that the collar has been destroyed. Lorelei moves to make her grip over Skye permanent as SHIELD and Sif race to create a new collar.

Skye has just single-handedly shattered the collar that would block Lorelei’s powers. She raises her arms, ready to defend her newfound love. While Jemma panics, May turns to Sif, “How are we going to stop her now? Can we create another collar?”

Sif discreetly tells May that the collar Skye destroyed was the only one of it’s kind. She has most of the components to make a new one but needs time, as well as a gem stone that is somewhere in present-day Norway, were the Asgardians fought the frost-giants nearly a millennia ago.

Lorelei laughs victoriously. “Sif! I remember how long it took you to make that prescious collar in Asgard. Too bad you only have human scientists to work on it this time!” She laughs before putting her arms around Skye. She seductively whispers that there will be a reward waiting for her if she kills Sif here and now.

Skye gets a deviously evil glint in her eyes. The ground starts to shake, causing the SHIELD personnel to retreat. Skye attempts to cause the land to upheave and damage, if not destroy the Eagle ship she and the others arrived in. With May at the controls however, her efforts are to no avail. Aside from a piece of landing gear, the ship takes off and flys away.

Skye turns to Lorelei. “I promise you my Queen, my love, that I will hunt Sif down and kill her in your honor.” She begins walking towards where the HQ Bus was last before Lorelei interrupts, “Daisy, it is of no matter now. Come, I have bigger, more important plans to carry out.” Skye turns on her heels and follows to the nearest helicopter. Upon entering and taking a seat next to her Queen, the fleet of helicopters take off, returning to a fortified Caesar's Palace.

Skye follows Lorelei into the building like a lovesick puppy that follows its' master. The Asgardian leads her into the Presidential Suite, which now looks much more like a room for a monarch. Skye marvels at the room, "My Queen, this room is beautiful, very fitting for such a beautiful ruler." Lorelei smirks at the compliment. She struts to the bag she was carrying when she entered the portal to Earth with. 

Rummaging through it, she states, "You humans have such a strange ritual for permanent commitment. An exchange of rings, such material things can easily be thrown away, lost, stolen. I do not care for such jewelry unless I have conquered a realm and been decreed Queen." Finding the object she has been looking for, she picks it up and turns around to Skye. "You are such a beautiful, talented, and strong warrior..." Lorelei strokes Skye's ego by showering her with compliments. Not that she really needs to, she already has the 20-something InHuman SHIELD agent wrapped around her finger. "... Sif and your friends are surely trying to build a new collar with which they would deny us our love..." Lorelei kisses Skye, just to reinforce her words, not that Skye would even know the difference. 

Lorelei takes a step back, "Skye, if you wish to remain my warrior, my lover for all of time, I have two requirements. First..." Skye interrupts, shouting that she agrees, her eagerness for Lorelei knowing no bounds. An evil, devious smile stretches across Lorelei's face, "First. You must abandon the name 'Skye.' You shall be addressed only by Daisy. You deserve a name worthy of being my bride." Finally, Lorelei reveals the objects that she had pulled from her back, a pair of matching rings, a reference to the 'strange ritual' that Lorelei had mentioned. "Second, we must perform your silly human permanent commitment ritual, what this realm calls 'marriage....’”

Lorelei doesn’t mention a few key details. For one, she had planned on giving this to a man. Second, this object changes from realm to realm to match the ‘permanent commitment ritual’ of the realm. Finally, she doesn’t mention that it is basically a mind control device that has permanent affects on the wearer. “A permanent commitment ritual will make you mine for all eternity. You ring will grant you the same slow aging that I have, and will make your personality more like mine. You will become my second in command, my Princess, and the defender of my honor. It will be permanent, regardless of whether you are wearing this ring or not."

Lorelei slides her ring on first, signifying to both Daisy and the rings that she is the one in control. Daisy is already holding her hand out, giggling like a school girl as Lorelei slides the ring on. Much like how Daisy did when Lorelei first enraptured her, her expression changes. Lorelei pulls Daisy towards the bedroom of the suite. “We must consummate our marriage to make your silly human ritual complete.”

Upon entering the room, Lorelei spins Daisy around and pushes her onto the bed. Lorelei pulls her armor off, revealing her goddess-like naked body. “I have never been pleasured by a woman before. Daisy, this will be considered a true honor. You will be the first to plea...” Daisy nervously interrupts her lover. “Taste. We... call... it... taste...” 

Lorelei smiles as she understands the meaning. Unsure about her decision, she steps forward. She hesitantly straddles Daisy, who is already licking her lips. Looking down at her lover, she says, “I’m ready.” 

Daisy happily slides her tongue into Lorelei. Like any of her previous girlfriends, she slides, swirls, and wiggles her tongue inside of Lorelei. The new sensations make Lorelei moan, coo, and ever hollar. However, something that Daisy has never done, to keep her inhuman abilities secret, is vibrate with her tongue. For Lorelei, Daisy will do anything, anything to keep her happy. Focusing her energy, Daisy vibrates her tongue inside of Lorelei, causing amounts of pleasure that even the didn’t know was possible. And in the chain of events, Daisy makes Lorelei orgasm faster than she has ever had before.

During the exchange, something in Lorelei clicks. As soon as Daisy has licked her clean, she pins the inhuman to the bed. With her Asgardian strength, she literally rips Daisy’s belt and pants apart. Seeing the silky red panties, she winks, ripping those off as well. Knowing how she has pleasured herself in the past, Lorelei slides her right index finger inside of Daisy.

As Daisy gasps, Lorelei leans down and passionately kisses her. The two women continue to make out as Lorelei fingers her pinned lover to the bed. She had planned on just fingering the girl and getting on with taking over the world. But, something about Daisy, specifically her InHuman vibrations, has Lorelei falling in love with her ‘slave.’

Lorelei is about to introduce a second finger when she feels a trinkle slide down hers. She slides her finger out, laughing that she doesn’t know her own power. Daisy, eyeing an opportunity, takes Lorelei’s finger and sucks down her own juices. For the first time, Lorelei looks at her with lover, not just as a ‘higher-than-thou’ Asgardian.

Standing up from the bed, she gives Daisy a beaming smile. “Come, my warrior princess deserves fitting and working attire,” She says, referencing her own armor.

***** Meanwhile at the SHIELD HQ Bus*****

Coulson stands at the entry bay waiting for the team to walk off the Eagle. As they do, he shouts, “What the Hell happened? Sif, I thought Lorelei’s powers only worked on men!?” 

Sif looks at him and flatly states, “Lorelei’s powers work on any man and anyone who has an attraction to her.”

Coulson looks at May, “Wait that means that Skye is....”

Jemma interrupts, “Yes, she is a lesbian. Thought she was open with you about that.” She says as she walks towards the lab.

Both Coulson and May ask in unison, “You knew?!”

Jemma turns around, blushing, “What can I say? She flirted with me.” She goes to turn around before Sif runs in and grabs her shoulder.

“Tell me we did not have two people with an attraction to Lorelei on a four-person team!”

Jemma stammers, “I... I... I’m sorry. I’m straight.” She gets defensive. “Now, we need to design a new collar, right?” Pulling her shoulder away, she walks into the lab.

Fitz, already hard at work, says, “Now, we already have all of the gold and electronics we need, but what is that gem that you described Lady Sif?”

Sif, still peeved at Jemma, says, “it is a gem that we left behind in our battle with the frost giants, should we ever need it here. It is in what your realm calls the ‘Nordic Countries.’ It is very rare for this realm.” She pulls up a chemical composition on her Asgardian technology.

Jemma and Fitz exchange a look. Fitz clears his throat, “That is the same chemical composition as Tungsten. Very common across the world.” 

Sif laughs. “This is a map as to where to look. The gem is hidden safely near a deposit of this, tungsten of which you speak.” Doing some researching, Jemma points out that there is a rather large tungsten deposit in Sweden.

Upon dispersing, and the bus making a B-Line towards Sweden, Sif stops Coulson and May. “You two need to talk with Lady Jemma Simmons. I will not let another member fall under the spell of Lorelei. Any Asgardian would take their own lives before bowing to that witch.”

****** To be Continued *******


End file.
